Martha is back
by amber.loves.dan.ewing
Summary: Martha Mackenzie, Hugo Austin and their baby daughter are back in Summer Bay. :) They are still on the run from the police, so why have they returned? What have they been up to in the past 3 years? Read to find out xx


Martha is back

'morning all' Alf Stewart woke to a happy breakfast table in the summer bay house, roo and Harvey squabbling over letting the cereal go soggy, maddy and spencer showing they're constant public displays of affection for each other, and Marilyn fussing over her poofy hair and bold makeup. He smiled to himself. All was in order.

'Morning dad' roo smiled at her father. 'What's the plan for today?'

'I have to go see young Romeo at the diner; he wants to hire out the Blaxland. Then I'll go open up the bait shop and go fishing.'

There was a knock at the door, Tamara was standing there.

'Hey guys, maddy and spencer are you ready to walk to school?'

Tamara and maddy have become close after finding they have a lot in common. Especially they're tough backgrounds.

'Oh hey tam, yeah just give me a sec.' says maddy.

'Would you like some breakfast love?' Alf says warmly.

'Thanks Mr Stewart but I'll have to pass, Casey surprised me with breakfast in bed and I am full!'

Marilyn smiles, 'aw that's lovely! We all deserve to get spoilt once and awhile, especially us girls!'

Maddy buts in, 'has he dragged you out on a surfboard yet and given you those surfing lessons he said he'll give you all those times?'

Tamara smiles 'no not yet, but it's not from lack of trying. I'm just afraid I'll get out there and...'

Harvey chuckles, 'drown? Get attacked by a shark? Drift out to sea and get kidnapped by the German navy?'

'Well I was going to say embarrass myself but they are also possible scenarios' Tamara laughs.

'You'd shred those waves grommet, we should go for a sesh and hang ten dude. Ride the pipeline.' maddy smirks.

Tamara laughs 'shut up, you're so lame.'

Spencer looks amused, 'I reckon you girls should take up surfing, it'd be hot! '

'Come on let's go' maddy giggles.

'have a good day kids' Alf says. 'right, well I'm off to the diner. See you later love'

'bye dad!'

alf walks into the diner and sees Romeo waiting for him with a big pile of papers, folders and logbooks on the diner.

'strike me roan! what's all this mate?' alf says.

'oh hey mr Stewart. Please sit. I have a buisness proposal I have to run past you.'

'sure, shoot.'

'well I was wondering if the gym and the blaxland could have some sort of buisness deal. I want to start a water skiing program for interested clients every friday. Now obviously I'll need a boat, I was wondering if I could hire out the blaxland from 12-3pm every Friday.'

'Sure mate! How many weeks do you want to book today?'

'Um, I'll start off with one month, but that's not all of my plan. Instead of the normal hourly hire fees, I was wondering if I could pay you 25% of the water skiing monthly income to hire it for that allocated time each month. And I'll put up a poster advertising blaxland in the gym , plus flyers and buisness cards to sweeten the deal.'

'well youve obviously put a lot of thought into this mate, but how do I know I'm not throwing all my flamin money away here?'

'that's the other thing! See I've added up all the figures and if you charge your hourly rate of $20, you'll earn $240 a month. But I am charging my clients $40 per 3hr session. I did a survey, as you can see, wait hang on its here somewhere...' Romeo searched through his pile of paperwork looking frazzled. Suddenly he finds it. 'aha! I found it! Ok as you can see mr Stewart 40 of my current clients would be interested in the water skiing, so if I took 10 clients out per week that would bring in a monthly income of $1200, $300 of that being yours. What do you say?'

'I say you've got yourself a deal!' Alf and Romeo shook hands, pleased with themselves.

'well I'll be hearing from you soon!' alf says, 'now if you'd excuse me, I have a bait shop to open, then I promised I'll take spencer fishing'

'Its good you've taken those kids in, given them a home. I suppose they're almost like your grandkids now, correct me if I'm wrong.'

'Well your not far off the mark. I care about them they're good kids. I help them out, but they don't compare to martha. I'd put my life on the line for her, I just wish I could see her! I flamin well miss her' alf tears up, for the first time in a long time.

'oh I'm so sorry mr Stewart, I didn't mean to make you upset!' Romeo puts his hand on Alfs shoulder. He knows it's tough missing martha and hoping she's ok.

'oh that's ok mate, she's just skipped my mind a bit lately, it's all coming back to me now. Anyway, I better get to the bait shop, seeya later Romeo'

Romeo pats alf on the shoulder, 'catch you later, and thanks again mr Stewart'

alf is walking along the bay to the bait shop. Ever since his conversation with Romeo, there's only been one thing on his mind. Martha. Where is she? Is she ok? Has she been caught? Is she safe? Is she still with Hugo? Is she happy? Is she even alive? That last question scared him. Of course she's alive. She's a smart girl and she loves Hugo. Hugo has done some stupid things, but he makes Martha happy. And as much as alf wanted to see his granddaughter , he didn't want her and Hugo to be in jail. Going on the run was best. At least they would be happy. This last thought but Alfs mind at peace.

He arrived at the bait shop, but the door was unlocked. Alf grabbed the baseball bat outside the door and went to investigate. He slowly opened the door, and stood still. He heard voices coming from behind the counter.

'shh, I think he's coming'

'you always sound so hot when we sneak around'

'babe I'm flattered but nows not the time, no matter how sexy you look right now'

'aw come on he wont get for at least another 15 minutes baby, plus I'm actually so turned on right now'

'tempting. but keep it in your pants, aren't you forgetting our sleeping daughters here'

Alf was listening to the voices, slowly edging towards the counter raising his baseball bat silently. He could now hear giggling. He was almost about to make a swing at whatever was behind the counter when he stopped at something he heard.

'just hang on, granddad will be here soom'

No. It couldn't be. He dropped the bat. Two sets of eyes peered over the counter.

Alf whispered, almost silently, 'martha?' he was in shock.

martha remained serious, 'lock the door and close the blinds'

Alf did as he was told, a million questions running through his head. Martha and presumably Hugo were still behind the counter. Alf didn't get a good look at the male eyes, his gaze was fixed on martha. As he shut the last of the blinds, martha jumped out from behind the counter and hugged alf tightly.

'oh granddad I missed you so so much I am so sorry I ran like that but I had no choice please don't blame me or Hugo and don't tell anyone we are here we shouldnt of even come back I just missed you so much-' her words were all jumbled as she was speaking so fast. Alf interupted her.

'oh love, am I happy to see you! I won't tell anyone your here, and I'm not angry. I am just so happy to see you! You have no idea how much I've missed you too!'

'oh granddad, I thought I'd never get to see you again'

'wait love, are you alright? Where have you been?' alf looks into his beloved granddaughters eyes, the eyes he'd never thought he'd see again.

'honestly, I am so happy. Hugo and I are settled in a small outback town called oodanatta in central australia. Hugo and I have jobs, although we go by the names of cassidy and phill, just so no one recognises us. But there have been no problems with that so far. It's a beautiful place, we actually live an amazingly normal family lifestyle. Oh and theres someone I want to to meet,' martha smiles, looking over at Hugo and a small child sleeping in his arms. 'this is your great granddaughter, Taylah Gina Austin.'

Alf felt a smile creep across his face. His granddaughter was standing in front of him, safe and happy. She has been living her life. Happily. He looked over and Hugo, who he had not yet noticed, holding the beautiful Taylah, He had given her all this happiness.

Hugo noticed alf looking at him. 'g'day alf.' he was wondering what was going though his head, hoping he wasn't angry for taking Martha away. Before he knew, alf came over and gave him a warm man hug. Slapping alf on the back and still holding taylah, he was waiting for an explanation.

Alf pulled away but with his hands on Hugo's shoulders. Smiling he said, 'thankyou for protecting martha, and making a life for her. A quality one'

Hugo was relieved alf thought this. 'as if I woundnt. I love your granddaughter. We just thought that it's been three years and we really missed our families, so why not come back and see you?'

Martha walks over and gently kissed Hugo. She looks at alf and smiles. 'oh come here, I've missed you so much.' the pair hug again.

Alf is beaming now. 'I'm so glad your here love. now if you don't mind, can I have a hold of my beautiful great granddaughter?'

Martha is beaming too. 'aw, she'd love that, wouldn't you Tay?' Hugo hands Taylah over to alf.

'come on Taylah, come to you great granddad' alf craddled the infant in his arms.

Martha and Hugo are in eachothers arms, Hugo plants a kiss on Martha's cheek.

'worth the risk of coming back?' Hugo asks Martha.

'definetly.'


End file.
